The Seven Elements of Life
by kimikyo
Summary: The Tenth Generation go to a mafia School! T for cursing. AU. Please Read :


**Kimikyo: Hello! **

**DarkFreedomXXX: ...**

**Kimikyo: This is actually a collaboration between me and DarkFreedomXXX, who seems very quiet, but is actually very annoying. :D**

**DarkFreedomXXX: Ahahahahahahaha. **

**Kimikyo: Oh goodness, why.**

**DarkFreedomXXX: Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to us, or I'll let Spanner have more screen time.**

* * *

**Prologue. This happens when everyone is about the age of 7 except for Lambo, who's 11.**

"Tuna! Tuna!" I turned to see Chrome running towards me, waving her hands in the air. I blinked. And Chrome was Mukuro. I blinked again. Chrome.

"Mukuro! Don't do that! I'll get dizzy..." Chrome complained. "Kufufufu…"

I giggled at the two twins. How could they quarrel with just one body? Chrome stared at me, curious. "Tuna-chan! What's so funny?" Chrome demanded. "Nothing nothing." I looked away, muffling my laughter. Chrome whacked my head lightly. Owwwww.

I rubbed my head as I stared up at Chrome. She looked at me. I looked at her. We blinked. "Hahahahahaha!" We burst out laughing. "Tuna-chan! Let's go to your house! I want to have Mama's cookies!" Chrome grabbed my hand and dragged me to my house, screaming about how much she missed Mama's cooking.

As we were running to my house, we passed Yamamoto, that usual blank look on his face. "Hey Yamamoto!" Chrome exclaimed, still running. And… she got ignored, as usual.

* * *

We finally reached my house after a long, torturous run. Chrome skipped into the house. "Mama! I'm here!" Chrome announced. She skipped into the dining area, where a fresh batch of cookies awaited her. Mama came out from the kitchen, smiling. "Good to see you Chrome! Have a cookie, I know it's your favourite!" Mama grinned. Chrome stuffed her face with cookies, then stared at me. "Huna, have fome fookies foo!"

"Don't mind if I take cookies too, Tsuna. Kufufufufu. How nice." Mukuro was gone in a flash. I took a cookie and bit into it. Chocolate chip.

_Knock knock._

I walked to the door, and opened the door. There was Hibari. "Tsuna, hey! I smell cookies!" Hibari walked in, heading straight for the plate of cookies.

"Hibahi! My fookies!" I could hear Chrome protesting, her mouth still full. "Meh, you have too much cookies in your mouth now. They're mine." Hibari shot back.

"My, my! We're running low on milk! Tsuna, dear, can you go get some milk for me at the supermarket? I'm kinda busy with cooking now!" Mama requested. "Yup!" Chrome chewed, and swallowed. "I'll come with you, Tuna!" "Me too." Hibari offered as well. "That's great! Here's €25, go get some sweets for all of you too." Mama passed me the money.

And so, we headed to the nearby supermarket. We passed by the bookstore, and Gokudera was in there, deeply engrossed in a storybook. I wanted to wave to Gokudera, but he didn't even notice us.

* * *

We strolled in the supermarket, Chrome squealing at the different kind of sweets available. We headed straight to the dairy section…

…Only to realise that the milk was on the highest shelf. We stared at each other, then took turns jumping and reaching for the milk. However, our efforts were in vain. We sat on the ground, gasping after jumping around like bunnies for 10 minutes.

"Yare, yare. Just ask for help next time." A boy older than us walked up to the shelf and took the milk, passing it to us. He was wearing a cow suit, and his right eye was closed. I stared at him, for a while, before taking the milk from him and mumbling a "Thank you". He stared at us and said, "Geez. Kids in the supermarket alone?"

A vein popped out in all three of our foreheads.

Chrome grabbed him by the collar, pulling him down and hissed, "So what? You were a kid once too," before letting him go. "Haha, okay okay, I was kidding. It's cool. I'm Lambo, nice to meet you." Lambo grinned sheepishly.

"Hmpf. Hibari, Tuna, let's go." Chrome frowned and walked away. Hibari followed suit, and I walked away too, but not before telling Lambo "I hope we become friends."

* * *

Chrome was pouting and grumbled, "That stupid cow guy. So what if we're still kids?"

"Oya oya? Who made my dear Chrome mad?" Mukuro appeared, and Hibari stiffened.

You see, Hibari and Mukuro had this stupid quarrel about whether a fork or a chopstick is better. None of them refused to compromise so the atmosphere between them had been tense ever since.

Chrome appeared again, pouting. She took a packet of marshmallows and gave it to me. "That's mine. Don't anyone dare touch it or face my wrath. That includes you, Mukuro." Hibari frowned, grabbed a bag of jellybeans, and threw it at me. I caught it and placed it in the basket, taking a bag of gummies at the same time.

"There. All done." Chrome announced, still pouting. We paid €15 to the cashier and walked home, struggling with the heavy bags. We stopped every five minutes on the way home, resting our tired arms. Until this guy came.

He was strong and fit, and had white hair. He stared at us with a serious look, then grabbed our bags. "Robber! Robber!" Chrome shouted, turning many heads in our direction.

Only, the guy wasn't running away or anything. He was just staring at us, expecting something. "Eh... Why aren't you running away?" Hibari asked. "Why should I be? I'm helping you carry it home.. Now, will you lead me to your house? The milk is kind of heavy." Chrome, embarrassed, nodded her head and we walked to my house, making small talk.

On our way back, we saw Gokudera again, reading a book as he walked. I tapped him on the shoulder, and he jumped at least 2 feet high. He shrieked and stared at me. He relaxed, and straightened his glasses. "May I help you? Tsunayoshi." I smiled. "Gokudera, do you want to come to my house for some cookies?" I offered.

..."No." He rejected my offer immediately and walked away.

I sweat dropped.

And so, that was the start of a beautiful, ahem ahem, friendship between eight little kids. "Oi!" Chrome shouted from the background.

* * *

**Kimikyo: Please Review :)**

**DarkFreedomXXX: ...**

**Kimikyo: Oh by the way, DarkFreedomXXX has a new story. errr, what was it called again?**

**DarkFreedomXXX: The Discoloured Sky.**

**Kimikyo: Right!**

**DarkFreedomXXX: Didn't you read it? How can you not remember the title?**

**Kimikyo: Err... If anyone need me, I'll be running away now. Byeee!**


End file.
